


我也不知道起什麽題目.

by RosVailintin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Guide Sebastian Moran, M/M, Mild Language, POV Sebastian Moran, Sentinel Jim Moriarty, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 塞巴斯蒂安·莫蘭上校感覺非常不好, 各種意義上的.





	我也不知道起什麽題目.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Je sais pas comment l'intituler.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743713) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin). 



> 記得之前有人跟我説過法語的雙莫非常少, 於是就寫了一個, 這個是自產的中文翻譯.  
> 中法兩版都是在從青島回北京的飛機上寫的, 大概早上1:20的時候吧. 原本下午1:00的航班延誤到晚上7:30, 然後又取消了, 改簽到下午4:40, 結果到零點整才登機. 寫完的時候剛剛起飛.  
> 基本上是ACD原著的[ _空屋子_](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%A9%BA%E9%9D%88%E6%9F%A9) (不熟悉故事沒有關係, 鏈接是維基的頁面, 這裏用到的情節基本就是: 最後一案莫里亞蒂教授和夏洛克一起墜下萊辛巴赫瀑布, 但教授摔死了而夏洛克衹是假死; 夏洛克回到貝克街之後, 莫蘭上校去221B對面的空房子裏用自己組裝的槍暗殺夏洛克, 但是他不知道當時在221B窗前的是夏洛克的等比仿真蠟像, 最後被打中的也是蠟像) 和BBC神夏的混合, 時間是從打中蠟像開始的. 莫娘是神夏的莫娘, 莫蘭上校是法鯊或者Armie Hammer都可以的 (其實有一回看到一個視頻剪的莫蘭是Jeremy Renner也還不錯?).  
>  兩個人的精神動物的話, 其實靈感是來自CCTV-9的 _非洲最致命動物_ 裏面一個場景, 就是一隻獵豹被一隻獅子嚇跑了. 我當時就覺得, 哇這好Mormor啊! 然後...最後大概有一點點福莫?  
> 以及我非常喜歡這個標題.  
> 以及, 莫娘藝術生及莫蘭軍校畢業設定.  
> 開始.

'你沒打着.' 吉姆從陰影裏走出來.

塞巴斯蒂安從蹲守的地方直接跳了起來.

'Boss?!' 他做了個嘴型, 沒有發出聲音.

塞巴斯蒂安·莫蘭上校感覺非常非常不好, 因爲他剛剛打穿了正對面房間裏那座蠟像的栩栩如生的腦袋, 子彈不偏不倚從額頭中央穿過去, 用的是他親手組裝的槍 - 他堅稱那是他的發明, 但説到底也就是把舊武器的零件拼在了一起.

'麻蛋.' 他咕噥道.

'可惜喲.' 吉姆靠在墻上; 墻面已經發黃, 皮也掉了.

塞巴斯蒂安剛想表示贊同, 就聽見吉姆接著說, '挺漂亮的蠟像呢.'

如果這不是吉姆·莫里亞蒂, 如果這個愛爾蘭小個子不是他的Boss, 絕對就會被他從窗戶丟出去.

塞巴斯蒂安·莫蘭上校感覺更加不好了. 多虧了軍校的訓練, 他才能在看見自己'已死'的Boss時沒有大叫.

是所有最聰明的人都喜歡假死嗎?

但塞巴斯蒂安還是以冷靜的聲音問: '你怎麽在這, Boss?'

'因爲你是我的向導.' 其實他想説的是, 我們已經建立連結了.

塞巴斯蒂安看到了那隻獵豹和他自己的獅子. 獵豹像他的主人一樣有攻擊性. 他一點點接近獅子, 表演一樣地舞動著靈活的腰身. 獅子向後退了一步, 兩布, 三步 -

'麻蛋.' 塞巴斯蒂安想捂臉.

獅子可能是明白了他的意思 - 到底是他的獅子嘛.

於是大吼一聲, 往前伸了一隻爪.

就像塞巴斯蒂安希望的一樣, 獵豹一口氣跑去了墻角.

但塞巴斯蒂安很確定他嬌小的Boss的眼刀預示著一場災難.

對, 就是這個詞, **災難**.

'我就知道你打不到他的.' 吉姆將雙臂繞在他的狙擊手頸側, 皮膚上還沾著顔料. '你知道我不會真殺了夏洛克的, 對吧?'

塞巴斯蒂安是認真地想說'不對'.

卻被吉姆堵了回去, 用雙唇.

**Author's Note:**

> 這都什麽玩意噗哈哈哈. 能讀到這裏的真的非常感謝! 以及很抱歉并沒有十分哨向.  
> 我從來沒有并且大概再也不會如此高效了.


End file.
